


Beggars Would Ride

by Duck_Life



Series: X-Men Shorties [32]
Category: New Mutants (Comics)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Dani questions Bobby's decision to remain in space with Sam.
Relationships: Implied Roberto da Costa/Sam Guthrie, Roberto da Costa & Danielle Moonstar
Series: X-Men Shorties [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255247
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Beggars Would Ride

So. Okay. So Bobby bought the building. Fine. He’s bought buildings before. None of them were in  _ space _ , but, whatever. It’s fine. Dani sips her cocktail and glances around the room, unable to stop herself from performing a mental headcount— Doug’s talking to Scott, Rahne is in her wolf form (hi Rahne), Shan is playing flipcup with some of the kids. They’re fine. Everyone’s fine. 

Dani finds Bobby alone on the balcony, staring out at the glittering alien city. “Hey.”

“Hey,” he says back— a little distant, a little distracted. “Having a good time?”

She looks down at her drink, then back at him. “Yeah,” she says. “How come you’re not?”

Roberto whirls around, looking surprised. “Me? I’m having a blast,” he assures Dani, and he’s almost convincing. “Starting today, I’m a resident of Shi’ar space. I’m gonna go on so many crazy space adventures, meet so many interesting aliens, save so many planets.”

“Trading in Magnum for Star Trek, huh?”

“Oh, I’ll still wear Hawaiian shirts,” he says. “No power in any galaxy could stop me from that.” 

“I just…” Dani stumbles on her words, sliding a finger over the condensation on her glass. “Bobby, I want you to be careful.”

He shrugs. “If anything happens, you can just have your kid and his buddies bring me back like they did before.” 

Dani sighs. “That’s not what I mean.” She joins him at the railing, leaning her elbows against the cool metal. Chandrilar really is beautiful. She can see why Sam’s content to stay here, to raise a family here. “Listen… Bobby… Sam might be oblivious, but I’m not. And to be totally honest, I’m not sure Izzy is either.” 

Bobby’s jaw tightens. 

“I just… you need to tread really carefully,” Dani continues. “And… and  _ buying _ the building? Kind of the emotional equivalent of stepping on a landmine, hothead.” 

“I’m not an idiot,” Bobby says, but he doesn’t really sound angry. Just resigned. “And, look, my— my parents were divorced. I know that messes up a kid. You gotta know I wouldn’t do anything to… I’m not, like, a homewrecker, Dani.”

“Oh, I know that,” she says. “That’s not what I’m worried about.”

“Then what—”

“I’m worried about  _ you _ , moron,” she says, tilting her head against his shoulder. “Maybe it’s mean, but I don’t really care either way about Izzy. And Sam— Sam knows how to land on his feet. You’re the one I’m worried about.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“You’re putting yourself in a position to just… break your own heart,” Dani says. “It hurts to watch, Bobby. It really does. I mean, maybe… look, maybe if you come to Krakoa, you could… I don’t know, move on, meet someone.” 

Bobby leans over the railing, shoulders hunching. “I’ve met a lot of people, Dani,” he says quietly. “You know, Sam asked me earlier tonight how many times I’ve been in love. I told him 12, but… the truth is probably closer to 12,000. Sometimes I think I fall in love like five times a day. My heart’s a revolving door.”

Dani lets him have that for about two seconds before she bursts out laughing. “I’m sorry,” she gasps, clinging to his arm as she laughs. “I’m sorry, Bobby. When, um, when is your indie folk band going on tour?”

“Shut up,” he grumbles, poking her in the ribs. But then they both sober up. “What I  _ mean _ ,” Bobby sighs, “is that people— Amara, Tabs, Jimmy, the girl at the coffee shop who smiled at me once— I fall in love, and then I get over it. Eventually. But there’s two that… I know I’ll always be in love with Juliana,” he says, “always. And Sam… I’m pretty sure he’s an ‘always’ too.” 

Dani really hates it when there are things she can’t protect her friends and teammates from, things she just has to watch them weather. “Oh, Bobby,” she says, wrapping both arms around his middle. 

“I’ll be fine,” he promises. “It’s not getting any better and it’s not getting any worse. At least this way I get to see him, be around him. We’re still best friends. We’ll always…” He clears his throat. “We’ll always be best friends.” It’s like he’s trying not to add,  _ And nothing more _ . 

“I wish…” Dani sighs. “I wish things were easier for you, or… I don’t know. I wish the situation were different.”

“You’re the one who’s s’posed to be able to make everyone’s wishes come true,” Bobby reminds her. 

“Not this time, hotshot.”

“I know.” He looks out at the city again— his new home. “I know.” 


End file.
